


Stand By Your Side

by mist2393



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other, adopted family, just pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist2393/pseuds/mist2393
Summary: Lily receives a phone call from her mom to discuss some information that came out in the King Falls Chronicles.
Relationships: Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Stand By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea in the shower and wrote it on my phone in about 45 minutes, so mistakes are likely. It’s vaguely set sometime after Lily moves in with the boys, but doesn’t really have an exact setting. I’ve always headcanoned that Lily and Jack’s parents try their best to be supportive, which is pretty much where this came from.

Lily was just settling in with a book and some tea when her phone rang. She could hear Sammy and Ben discussing the show in the kitchen, and Emily was asleep in Ben’s bed, so Lily wasn’t really sure what to expect when she reached for her phone and checked the caller ID. 

_Queen Mother ___

__Lily sighed, staring at the screen for a moment. Jack has come up with that ID for their mom, over a decade ago, and Lily had never changed it, even when it hurt to see._ _

__“Hi, Mom,” she greeted as she held the phone to her ear. “I wasn’t expecting your call until Sunday.”_ _

__“This couldn’t wait until then, sweetheart,” Dianne replied. “I uh...listened to your newest podcast episodes the other day. The King Falls stuff.”_ _

__“Oh.” Lily glanced in Ben and Sammy’s direction, then stood up and went into Sammy’s room for some privacy. “I didn’t know you listened to my stuff.”_ _

__“I try to listen when I can. At least to make sure you’re safe.” Dianne sighed. “I didn’t know Jack and Sammy were engaged.”_ _

__“No one did, Mom. I guess Jack’s...obsession started just after their engagement and they never got the chance to tell anyone before...and Sammy was too messed up afterwards to tell anyone.” Lily sat down on the bed, running her fingers through her hair. “So...if you listened, you know…”_ _

__“That you and Sammy believe Jack’s still alive somewhere?”_ _

__“Well, Sammy believes that. I’m not sure I’m completely convinced. Even if this...Void sucked him up or whatever, that doesn’t mean he’s alive. But Sammy believes it. And Ben believes it. So I’m just kind of...going along with it just in case?”_ _

__“Is that why you didn’t tell me?” Dianne sounded hurt, and Lily swallowed. She hated it when her mom sounded like that._ _

__“I just...I didn’t want to give you false hope, Mom. And this is gonna be dangerous. Way more dangerous than Belarus or Iraq or any of the other places I’ve been to. I didn’t want you to worry about me.” Lily shrugged, despite being alone in the room. “I was going to tell you once we knew for sure what’s going on.”_ _

__“I’m your mother. Worrying about you is part of the contract no matter what you do.” Dianne signed again, and Lily could picture her rubbing her forehead. “Tell me you’re not still staying at that motel, at least?”_ _

__“I’m not. I’m staying with Sammy and Ben. Sammy hides it well, but he cares a lot about me. And I...care about him too, despite my best efforts not to.”_ _

__“Are you two still holding that old grudge from when Sammy and Jack moved to LA together? Sweetheart, you both have to let that go.”_ _

__“It’s not just that. We had a huge fight after Jack...I thought Sammy was as delusional as Jack was. Sammy thought I was heartless. We were both grieving. It was not a good combination.”_ _

__“Sounds like you’re both starting to patch things up though.” Dianne sounded like she was fishing for something. Lily knew that tone of voice._ _

__“I mean...for better or for worse, he’s my brother. He’s been a second brother for me pretty much since we met. And siblings...they fight. But at the end of the day, they still care about each other.” Lily shrugged again, then sighed. “And I know...it sucked for all of us, losing Jack.” Lily’s voice broke a little, a level of vulnerability she only ever showed her mother. “But we at least had each other, and Dad. And all our friends and family. Sammy...Sammy didn’t have anyone. He didn’t even have me. I don’t think he felt he deserved to have me. He and Jack were still in the closet, so no one knew what he was going through. I can...respect the amount of strength it must have taken for him to get through all that alone, even if I still kind of want to punch him in the face sometimes.”_ _

__Dianne laughed, though Lily could hear tears in her voice. “Is Sammy there with you?” she asked after a moment. Lily frowned._ _

__“He’s in the other room talking to Ben. Why?”_ _

__“I think he needs a mother right now too, Lil. Don’t worry. I’m not trading you in or anything. I just...want to talk to my son’s fiancé, that’s all.”_ _

__“I’ll go get him. I love you, Mom.” Lily stood up, already heading into the kitchen, where Sammy was leaning against the counter while Ben ate some disgusting looking concoction. “Hey asshat. Mom wants to talk to you,” Lily announced, holding out the phone to Sammy. Sammy blinked, looking confused._ _

__“Me? Why?” Despite his confusion, he took the phone, putting it to his ear, posture stiffening. “Hello, Mrs. Wright.”_ _

__“Hi, Sammy,” Dianne greeted. “I think...given everything, you could probably call me Dianne, don’t you?”_ _

__“Everything?” Sammy clenched the counter with his free hand, anxiety spiking through him. He hadn’t spoken to Dianne Wright since just after Jack had disappeared, and even that had been a stiff ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ by phone on the day of the funeral._ _

__“I listened to Lily’s podcasts. The King Falls Chronicles? So I know about you and Jack. I just wish you’d told me sooner.” Dianne’s voice was sympathetic and soft, and Sammy hated it. “I could have helped you, after.”_ _

__“We were...we got engaged on our anniversary in October. We were going to announce it when we visited for Thanksgiving, but...we didn’t make it that year. Jack got caught up in his work.” Sammy looked at Ben and Lily, already knowing what he would see in their eyes. “And I didn’t want to...dump that on you afterwards. You didn’t even know I was gay. Or that we were dating. It felt...wrong to just announce that when you were grieving.” Ben reached out and took Sammy’s free hand, and his eyes were wet when Sammy looked up at him. Sammy squeezed his hand, accepting the comfort._ _

__“No offense, Sammy, but we all knew you and Jack were dating. It was so obvious you loved each other. But we know enough to know that you wait for someone to come out to you. So we waited for you to be ready to tell us.” Dianne was quiet for a long moment. “Honey, you were going to be my son. If you and your friend Ben are right, you will be my son. That means I’m here for you, just like I am for Lily.”_ _

__“Mrs...D-Dianne, I’m not…” Sammy started, voice breaking with emotion._ _

__“I heard from Jack and Lily over the years that your own parents weren’t...accepting. Everyone deserves to have at least one parent to turn to for help. Even if you’re wrong and we never get Jack back, you’re family.”_ _

__Sammy choked down tears, tightening his hold on Ben’s hand. “That...that means a lot, Dianne. Thanks. I’m just...it’s not something I…”_ _

__“I know, Sammy. But that doesn’t change a thing.” Sammy could hear the smile in Dianne’s voice. “Now, are you doing better? I heard on those podcasts that you weren’t doing well.”_ _

__“Y-yeah. I’m okay. Well...I’m better. I’m...making it through the day. Back at work. So I’m...I’m better.” Sammy glanced at Ben and Lily, feeling awkward. He really wasn’t used to talking to anyone but Ben about his feelings. Even sharing them with Ben was a recent development. “Ben’s pretty convinced that we can...save Jack, so...he’s got enough optimism for all of us combined. It helps.”_ _

__“Aww, Sammy,” Ben whispered, leaning against him. Sammy rolled his eyes, though he wrapped his arm around Ben’s shoulders, holding him close._ _

__“I’m glad you and Lily have people to help you both through this. And I’m glad you have each other. And I don’t...I’m not sure if I understand or believe that Jack’s alive somewhere, but I’m...cheering you on. And I’m here if you need to call.”_ _

__“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” Sammy swallowed. “Do you want to talk to Lily again?”_ _

__“No, I’ll call her at my normal time on Sunday. I love you both.” Dianne hung up before Sammy could stutter out a reply, and he stared at the phone for a moment, stunned._ _

__“Everything okay?” Ben finally asked, breaking the silence._ _

__“Yeah. She just uh...I think she just adopted me?” Sammy looked up at Lily with wide eyes, and Lily snorted._ _

__“Of course she did,” she stated, rolling her eyes. She reached out, and Sammy set her phone in her hand. Lily rolled her eyes again, taking Sammy’s hand and squeezing. “Guess that means we really are siblings, huh?”_ _

__“Guess so,” Sammy replied. He met Lily’s eyes, then pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly. Lily tensed at first, then melted into the embrace, sighing._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I’m terrible at endings. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
